


Haircut

by pajamabees



Series: It's the Sweet Life [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shiro just wants Adam to call him pretty, Shiro's dad look in the end credits is cute as hell, and that's what this is based off of, i dont care what anyone says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Shiro gets a new haircut, and he can't wait to show his husband. But Adam doesn't notice right away, which leads to a very moody Shiro and small argument.





	Haircut

Shiro was in a sour mood. Not even the cool Autumn weather could keep him from pouting as he walked beside his husband, who was seemingly oblivious to Shiro’s growing temper. And that pissed Shiro off even more. For Christ’s sake, they weren’t even holding hands, and they always held hands on walks! One would think Adam would notice something like that, or notice anything at all.

_Like appearances_ , Shiro thought bitterly, and he let out a sigh heavier than usual, watching Adam’s reaction from the corner of his eye. Nothing. Adam did nothing; he was just humming to himself and staring straight ahead, his eyes glossy and unfocused. With a deep frown, Shiro turned his gaze away, anger flaring up in his chest alongside growing self-consciousness.

The hairstylist said he looked very handsome, so why wasn’t Adam saying anything?

_“Your husband is going to love it!”_ the young woman told him when she ran her fingers through the finished product. Shiro remembered looking into the mirror and beaming at her words, nearly vibrating in his seat from excitement. He couldn’t wait to show Adam then, and he had practically bolted out of the store with Adam’s approval on his mind. He had imagined Adam’s soft, brown fingers ruffling the much shorter fringe at the front of his hair and cooing about how handsome he looked. Shiro would be lying if he said he wouldn’t kill for that kind of validation.

But all he got when he stepped into the house was the usual kiss on the cheek and some off-handed comment about the stubble growing on his chin. There was no cooing, no soft brown fingers running through his hair—nothing. Needless to say, Shiro was devastated, and extremely frustrated.

“Do you want to head back?” Adam’s soft voice interrupted his thoughts, and Shiro’s heart did a little happy jump just from the sound of it before he could put it back under control. Curse his undying love for this man. He was supposed to be mad, goddamn it! Now was not the time to be awestruck!

Composing himself, Shiro just grunted and shrugged nonchalantly. “Sure, whatever.”

Adam suddenly paused and gave Shiro his signature side-eye, searching his face suspiciously.

_This is it,_ Shiro told himself as Adam looked him up and down, _he’s going to notice!_ His beating organ started acting up once again, bouncing off the walls of his chest. He held his breath in anticipation and waited. And waited. And waited and waited, only to be disappointed for the second time that day as Adam said nothing and turned to walk back the way they came.

Shiro was just downright depressed, then. He could feel his heart deflating; the little guy was probably kicking imaginary stones on an imaginary sidewalk, something Shiro ended up doing on the path back to the house. He sulked the rest of the way home, a few steps behind Adam, fearing the worst and wondering if Adam was losing interest in him. He barely even registered that they were home until he was jolted from his depressive thoughts when Adam slammed the door closed.

“Okay,” the man said, hands on his hips as he glowered at Shiro, “What’s up with you? Did you catch Keith’s Little Bitch disease or something?”

Shiro bulked, caught off guard by the aggressive question. “Keith’s—what? And nothing’s wrong.”

“You’ve been huffing and puffing the entire walk back.”

“I was not,” Shiro huffed, ignoring the look Adam gave him. The anger from before quickly burned at his chest. “It’s funny how you notice _that_ ,” he snapped, then pushed past Adam and stomped into the living room. Adam was close on his heels, and Shiro could feel him glaring holes into his back.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Adam said from behind him, obviously very annoyed by the sudden argument. Shiro grew especially furious at the question, and he whipped around so he was facing Adam again.

“Oh, I don’t know!” He threw his hands up in exasperation. “You can tell when I’m upset, yet you can’t even notice when I’ve gotten a haircut!”

There; he said it. It didn’t necessarily make him feel better, but it was out in the open now, and he waited for Adam’s response as the living room grew quiet. Adam just stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face. For a split, anxious second, Shiro thought he was going to be furious, but the man just seemed confused.

“You cut your hair?” he asked, rather dumbly, and Shiro threw his head back and let out a frustrated groan.  

“Yes! I went to the hairdresser this morning!”

Again, Adam was silent. He broke eye contact in favor of scanning his face, stepping closer to get a better look. Shiro began to regret his outburst; what if Adam hated it? What if he thought it was ugly? Or maybe Shiro didn’t look as different as he originally thought, and that’s why Adam didn’t notice? All these questions raced through his mind and he started to feel uneasy, shuffling back and forth on his feet as Adam examined him. Then, Adam turned around without a word, and Shiro felt his heart begin to shatter into a million pieces before Adam reached towards the coffee table and…picked up his glasses.

Shiro blinked. _Oh_.

Sliding the spectacles over his eyes, Adam turned to face him again. His jaw immediately dropped.

“Honey….” He murmured, stepping forward until he was only a foot away.

Suddenly very nervous, Shiro turned his head. “Is it ugly?” he asked, and Adam softly cupped his jaw with both hands and forced him to look forward again.

“No! No, not at all. It’s….” His hands then traveled upwards, and finally, _finally_ , he ran his soft, brown fingers through Shiro’s freshly cut hair. “Babe— _baby_ —why didn’t you tell me you were this handsome?”

Just like he had done in the mirror of the hair salon, Shiro’s sad frown morphed into a beam, bright and blinding. Adam gasped.

“Oh…look at you,” he cooed. Shiro had never felt so validated in his life. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice.”

That reminded Shiro of something, and he grabbed Adam wrists and gently pushed his wondering hands away from his hair. “You weren’t wearing you glasses all day?”

Adam gave him a sheepish look. “Yeah. Wasn’t in the mood to see things.”

Shiro snorted. That was fair. “This whole time I thought you just didn’t like the haircut.”

“You didn’t realize they were missing?”

“…No.”

Adam laughed, loud and strong, and Shiro’s heart started to do those little flips again. “C’mere, lover boy.”

And Shiro did, straight into his arms to receive the kissing of a lifetime, feeling validated and very, very handsome.


End file.
